


"I dreamt about you last night."

by bromanceorromance



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance





	"I dreamt about you last night."

"I dreamt about you last night," Harry murmurs.

Draco rolls his eyes, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. "You say that almost every morning, love."

Harry grins. "Doesn't make it any less true."

The blond rolls over to face his partner, hand landing at his waist as he looks into his eyes. "What was this dream about?"

Harry's tongue darts out to wet his lips. "We were back at Hogwarts."

"Not a dirty dream, then," Draco interjects.

The brunet sighs. "Are you only interested in them if they're dirty?"

Draco shrugs one shoulder. "Perhaps."

"Fine. I won't tell you, then." Harry presses a quick kiss to Draco's lips and goes to roll out of bed away from him.

Draco follows him, out of their bed and into the bathroom. They both brush their teeth and then climb into the shower.

"We didn't even like each other at Hogwarts," Draco points out as Harry's washing his hair.

"I thought you said you'd had a crush on me - "

Draco stops him with a hand over his mouth. "We agreed to forget everything I admitted that night!"

Harry just smiles. "It was a dream, anyways, Drake. Not a memory."

"A good dream?"

"Yeah. You were really happy."

"Definitely not a memory then," Draco mutters.

Harry frowns. "I wish I could've seen it back then… How difficult things were for you." His fingers drift down to Draco's forearm, absently rubbing at the faded Dark Mark. "I was such a prat."

Draco laughs. "Perfect Potter? A prat? Bite your tongue!"

Harry joins his laughter and then they're kissing. It's a thing that Harry never knew before Draco. That laughing could turn into kissing in a blink of an eye. It's like they can't adequately express their glee together without a brushing of lips and a tangle of tongues.

It ends slower than it begins, but then they're suddenly clean and toweling off. They exchange looks and start making remarks about how soon they'll have to leave for work and what's for breakfast.


End file.
